


Silly Old Bear

by addie_cakes



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Javi pines after Yuzuru, Javi projects onto Winnie the Pooh, M/M, Pining, Winnie-the-Pooh References, exploration of feelings, somewhat oblivious Yuzuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie_cakes/pseuds/addie_cakes
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Jealous/Pining Javier."Javier reached over, picking it up and holding it close. The plush felt familiar, and it didn’t smell like Yuzuru, but it felt soft and used, as if it had been clutched and fluffed and gripped and patted for so many years that it held within it the whole weight of Yuzuru’s career. This bear had taken all the tears and the grins and the pain and joy that Yuzuru had given on the rink. It was as much a part of the rise of Yuzuru Hanyu as Yuzuru Hanyu was, and Javier was holding it in his hands."-"You love him, too, don't you?"





	Silly Old Bear

If ever a perfect man existed, it was Yuzuru Hanyu.

Yuzuru, who dipped and felt every trill of his music. His veins ran with the notes of every piece he skated to, his body an extension of every instrument that ever existed. He was beautiful and self-assured, vulnerable and combative. He was an aggressive pacifist that glided across the rink in the span of a few seconds, eyes focused on nothing and on everything all at once. He was everything–

And he was currently talking to his Winnie the Pooh tissue box holder.

And he did that well, too.

“I agree,” Yuzuru nodded, only then bothering to look up at his friend. “I’m sorry, did you need something?” he smiled cheekily, and Javier rolled his eyes. Yuzuru was impossible, and impossibly perfect.

He was so mature on the ice, as if he had lived a thousand lifetimes in the span of a few minutes, like he could see into the future at the same time that he was living in the past. He was incredibly intuitive, but he also made Brian carry this Pooh-san everywhere they went.

So, maybe Javier was the fool for falling for him like he had. Because it was a little impossible to fall in love with a man who was unnaturally attached to a Winnie the Pooh doll. Granted, it was his signature good-luck charm, but still.

Yuzuru was an enigma wrapped in a mystery, and Javier loved every bit about him.

“I was just telling you that Brian thought that you were a little off-axis.”

“No, he didn’t—“ Yuzuru argued, frowning.

“You’re right, I was just checking to see if you were listening.” Javier chuckled lightly, ruffling the younger man’s hair. “You need to pay attention more, though. I mean it.”

He wasn’t sure why he said it, but he did mean it somewhat. Maybe he needed Yuzuru to pay more attention to everything so that he would have a better time noticing when things were going on around him. And then Yuzuru would notice when something like this was happening, when someone was staring at him as if he had breathed life into the oceans and gave light to the sun. Like the way that Javier was now. Or the way that other people looked at Yuzuru.

And some people could look at him admiringly and do nothing more. But most people noticed the nuances of Yuzuru Hanyu—the deep lines and the slim curve of his body, the softness of his hair, the perfectly smooth skin he always sported. And if they noticed all those things, then, by Javier’s math, they were basically guaranteed to fall in love with Yuzuru.

Smiling mischievously, Yuzuru shrugged. “But if I listen, then you won’t have to explain everything to me. And then you wouldn’t have a need to be around. I like you around.” He picked Pooh-Bear back up, examining him. “This is a very good bear.”

“Mm,” Javier answered thinly. He rested his chin against his hand, sighing. Here they were, just waiting for Brian to come back with their room keys, and Yuzuru was already making Javier question all of his life decisions. And his unnatural attachment to the younger man.

It wasn’t even noon yet.

Before Javier could even think to turn around, Yuzuru had been sequestered away to take a picture with some fans. They hadn’t noticed Javier, or they certainly would have asked him to join the picture. But as it was, Yuzuru was always inexplicably gone, and Javier was the one trying to hold onto him.

It was difficult, because asking Yuzuru to stay behind was like asking a shell to not be pulled away by the ocean, or like telling a leaf not to fall off a tree in autumn. It was a little unfair, and completely illogical, but Javier still wanted Yuzuru to himself sometimes.

And he knew he shouldn’t. It was wrong. But he found himself falling more deeply for Yuzuru every time that man glided onto the rink, every time his nose wrinkled up when he laughed, every time he just looked at Javier with those innocently wise eyes.

Brian eventually came back, looking rather sheepish. “So, slight dilemma, boys. One of the rooms—Yuzuru’s room—has broken pipes, so the room’s not available for use. We have a couple options. Javi, you and Yuzu could room, or Yuzuru can try to room with one of the other Japanese skaters. I’m pretty sure we could convince Shoma and his coach, but I know he’s fighting off a cold, so, uh, I’ll let you guys talk it out. I know this isn’t how we wanted to start the competition, but we don’t have a lot of time to not know what we’re doing.” Their coach gave them both a defeated look.

Ever the problem-solver (and the one who wanted to be even closer to Yuzuru), Javier nodded. “I don’t mind sharing. It’ll still only be the king-sized, right?”

Brian hummed in confirmation. “Unfortunately.”

But Yuzuru was just as quick to reassure as Javier was. He smiled kindly. “We can play nice for a couple nights,” he joked.

With his students’ given permission, Brian let out a long sigh. “I don’t know what I did to get so lucky with you two. You’ll let me know if you need anything?”

“Of course I will,” Yuzuru laughed, slinging an arm over Javier’s shoulders. “Javier is way more agreeable than I am.”

Brian didn’t argue the point, but he smiled gratefully. “I’m sorry about the inconvenience, guys. Just—don’t let it throw you. Try not to talk about the competition to each other, and if it’s possible, make sure both of you are sleeping on that mattress. I don’t care, we don’t need any bad backs for the short.” He shouldered one of his bags, grabbing the handle of his suitcase. “Get settled in. I’ll meet you two for practice.”

At least Brian felt bad. Javier waved weakly, then shouldered his carry-on, looking over at Yuzuru. “Hey, it may only be a night.”

“I really don’t mind,” Yuzuru insisted, and he looked as if he was going to say something else, but he peeked up when he saw a few familiar faces, noticing a few members from Team Japan.

Satoko waved shyly, and Shoma glanced up from his phone. He smiled at Yuzuru and nodded toward Javier, nearly falling over when Yuzuru quickly brought his young friend into a hug.

“You’re just getting so much older and…well, not taller, but still—“ Yuzuru said, admiring Shoma. The younger man’s face reddened slightly, and he nodded, ducking his head.

Javier watched with a small smile. He didn’t have any problems with Shoma whatsoever, and he knew that Yuzuru felt familiarity toward him and nothing else. And yet, he found himself a bit jealous, especially when Yuzuru used to hang off him like that.

He still did, but it was in more of a habitual way, as if Yuzuru understood his and Javier’s relationship and simply moved through the motions of it now, expecting absolutely nothing in return from it.

But he didn’t understand it. Yuzuru didn’t know a thing about their relationship, because Javier hadn’t ever said anything. It was his fault that he couldn’t say anything and that Yuzuru had no clue what Javier thought. And so he was compromised in many ways.

Once Yuzuru pulled away from his other friends, he helped Javier bring all the stuff up to their now-shared room. “After practice, I think I’m going out with Shoma and Keiji. We wanted Shoma to be out like an adult tonight. No drinking, of course.” It was considerate of him to mention it, but Javier knew that he had no right to ask Yuzuru to stay.

So he didn’t. “Alright. As long as you’re bright-eyed tomorrow, I promise I won’t tell Brian,” he smiled, putting a few shirts away. “Enjoy yourself, I’ll hold the fort down here. Me and…and Pooh-Bear.”

“I trust you with Pooh-san’s life,” Yuzuru laughed, grabbing his jacket. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

***

Practice went well for both men. Yuzuru was churning out quads as if they were nothing, and Javier fared mostly the same. Once they were all off the rink, Yuzuru found Shoma and Keiji, the three grouping together. “You should come, Javier,” Keiji said kindly, but Javier shook his head.

“I already promised to watch the bear.”

Shoma tilted his head, clearly confused, but he didn’t say anything, just let Yuzuru drag him off. Keiji smiled sweetly before catching up with his friends. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Javier’s own smile faltered.

He trudged back to his room, flopping onto the bed. Cracking open an eye, he found himself glaring at the tissue-box holder that seemed to be staring at him from the other side of the bed. It was smiling, as Winnie the Pooh always did, and Javier sat up to get a better look.

This thing–it was closer to Yuzuru than anyone else ever could be. It was his most prized possession, and he loved it. He loved it so much that he needed it like he needed air. And he trusted it with few people, but he apparently trusted it with Javier.

Javier reached over, picking it up and holding it close. The plush felt familiar, and it didn’t smell like Yuzuru, but it felt soft and used, as if it had been clutched and fluffed and gripped and patted for so many years that it held within it the whole weight of Yuzuru’s career. This bear had taken all the tears and the grins and the pain and joy that Yuzuru had given on the rink. It was as much a part of the rise of Yuzuru Hanyu as Yuzuru Hanyu was, and Javier was holding it in his hands.

“How do you manage it?” Javier mumbled, fluffing out the ears, the way that Yuzuru liked them. “And how do you not go crazy?” said the clearly crazy man who was talking to a tissue-box cover.

It was comforting, to be able to hold such an important part of Yuzuru’s life so close to himself, Javier mused. He smiled lightly, rolling onto his back and examining it. “You love him, too, don’t you? How could you not?” It was a simple question that could never have a simple answer. Because Yuzuru was so indescribable and powerful and delicate. He was such a central part to Javier’s life, and yet he must have thought that Javier thought very little of him.

And oh, he couldn’t be more wrong.

“Well, you’re certainly a better friend than I could ever be,” the young man admitted. “You’ve always been there for him. But–you also just only smile at him. At least I can give responses.” He paused, then frowned. “But you apparently talk to Yuzu all the time. Maybe I’m just missing something.” Javier groaned, putting Pooh-Bear down.

Maybe he was missing something. Maybe there was something about that stuffed doll that could tell him all the secrets about winning over Yuzuru. Or maybe it was just a cover for tissue boxes.

Either way, Javier seemed to be out of ideas. He glanced over at Pooh-Bear again, pulling it close once more. “If you wouldn’t mind,” he began, unsure of how to continue. Stupidly, he felt nervous talking to it. But he didn’t know how to vocalize his feelings, how to explain to someone else (let alone Yuzuru) how he needed them to be close, how he wanted Yuzuru to feel less uncomfortable about asking Javier for favors, how he wanted to be the one person that Yuzuru could always rely on. Him, and Pooh-Bear, of course.

Javier took a deep breath, looking the plush right in the eyes. “If it’s not too much trouble, do you think you could tell him how I feel? You seem to have a way with words when it comes to him.” He smiled gently, patting the bear again. “Thank you, in advance.”

Yawning, and realizing how tired he was, Javier tried to remind himself to return Pooh-Bear back to his place on Yuzuru’s bed, but he drifted off before he could take action.

***

Yuzuru quietly opened the door to his room, hoping that he hadn’t disturbed Javier. Somehow, the older man stayed asleep, and Yuzuru smiled lightly, closing the door behind him. “Night, Javi,” he whispered, already beginning to shed his jacket. He turned back to his bed and looked for Pooh-san and panicked slightly when he didn’t find the cover on his bed.

He considered asking for Javier’s help in locating it until he turned around, expression softening. Javier was still sleeping soundly, but he had a hand resting against the top of Pooh-san’s head, fingers curling lightly against the material.

Yuzuru couldn’t know what exactly such an action meant, but he found it oddly intimate, and he found himself liking the idea of two of his favorite things in the same room together.

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are posted on figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see a specific work there you think should be here, let me know!


End file.
